An area of ongoing research and development is in improving dunning of debtors. In particular the development of complex communication networks have created the need to adapt dunning using such communication networks while improving the overall effectiveness of dunning.
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.